Tufts composed of a plurality of filaments for oral care implements, like manual and powered toothbrushes are well known in the art. Generally, the tufts are attached to a mounting surface of a head intended for insertion into a user's oral cavity. A grip handle is usually attached to the head, which handle is held by the user during brushing. The head is either permanently connected or repeatedly attachable to and detachable from the handle.
Toothbrushes comprising a plurality of filaments extending in different length extensions with respect to the mounting surface from which they extend are also known in the art. For example, a toothbrush is known having a bristle support head with a plurality of bristles densely implanted thereon. A brushing surface is formed by the ends of the bristles which brushing surface is wave-shaped to increase the contact area between the teeth and the brushing surface of the filaments to remove contaminants from interdental spaces more effectively.
While toothbrushes comprising this type of filament assemblies may clean the outer buccal face of teeth adequately, they are not as well suited to provide adequate removal of plaque and debris from the gingival margin, interproximal areas, lingual surfaces and other hard to reach areas of the mouth in a sufficient manner.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a head for an oral care implement which provides improved cleaning properties, in particular with respect to interproximal and gingival marginal regions of the teeth. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement comprising such head.